Break the Speel
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando os limites são ultrapassados, Nirasawa pensa em atos extremos, mas ao que tudo indica, ainda pode haver uma esperança. – Otherside da oneshot "Every Little Things."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Bi no Isu não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ike Reibun.

**Sinopse**: Quando os limites são ultrapassados, Nirasawa pensa em atos extremos, mas ao que tudo indica, ainda pode haver uma esperança. – Otherside da oneshot "Every Little Things."

**Notas**: Maltratar personagens é comigo mesmo. Nada pessoal. Apenas uma mania tola.

**Notas 2:** É, eu escrevi essa fic pensando em "Break the Speel". Como eu sou péssima em dar títulos para qualquer coisa, é isso aí mesmo.

* * *

**Break the Speel**

Hora de dormir. A pior de todas.

Não que Nirasawa tivesse momentos de culpa daqueles que só passassem por sua mente durante as horas de sono. Não mesmo. Não havia nada que realmente lhe despertasse esse tipo de coisa. Não tinha a culpa típica de assassinos e torturadores, mesmo porque não era um deles. Nunca havia precisado passar por aquilo embora estivesse disposto a tal. Apenas odiava ter aquele momento para si mesmo: era justamente nesse tempo que era obrigado a ter consciência da miséria que era sua vida.

Era nisso que estava pensando enquanto tentava inutilmente dormir. Descansar lhe parecia algo que estava acima de qualquer boa vontade. As vezes dormia pesado somente pelo cansaço, ou tomando um remédio ou outro, mas pouco adiantava. Sua memória parecia querer lhe pregar peças, lembrando-se do quanto afundava cada vez mais.

Não era nada que dissesse respeito às suas condições financeiras. Não tinha do que reclamar quanto a isso. Ganhava seu dinheiro com trabalho, e também jogando Baccarat. Nada com que precisasse se preocupar. Se investisse da maneira certa como já vinha fazendo poderia ter uma velhice garantida, mas dinheiro não era tudo. Sua vida pessoal sim era uma miséria.

Estava cansado. Exausto daquele relacionamento onde parecia haver apenas um único interessado. Naquela história onde Nirasawa se sentia mais como alguém a ser humilhado do que um amante. Pensava que Kobu pudesse mudar com o passar do tempo, que poderia ter sentido sua falta depois dos dois anos de ausência ou que um dia talvez pudesse lhe oferecer algum gesto de carinho. Porém, Nirasawa sabia que não ia acontecer. Acreditar nisso e permanecer ali era algo de uma estupidez sem tamanho.

Nirasawa era estúpido e tinha absoluta consciência disso. Kobu sempre seria somente o Wakagashira. Somente o chefe que dorme com um subordinado por diversão e nada mais, que o tratava como objeto e lhe mantinha sob o mesmo teto por algum estranho senso de humor negro. Era tolice esperar por mais do que aquilo. Deveria ir embora.

Deveria, só que não conseguia. Alguma coisa o impedia de ir embora mesmo que os pequenos sinais de desastre sempre estivessem presentes naquela rotina: a indiferença quase calculada, refeições intocadas, palavras rudes e coisas não ditas. Tudo cada vez mais pesado. Tudo desmoronando sem que pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Isso era pior do que tudo. Até mesmo pior do que quando Kobu lhe expulsara daquele apartamento ou então pior do que a solidão na qual se acostumara a viver. Solidão não era algo que o incomodava particularmente, pois era uma constante naquele mundo que transitava, mas nem mesmo o que sentia por aquele homem havia lhe preparado para o desprezo. Durante anos se preparara para trilhar caminhos sem volta, mas nada lhe preparara para aquilo.

Suspirou. Sempre fora um fraco. E ainda tinha uma noite inteira pela frente para remoer isso...

Deitado olhando para o teto, esforçou-se para tentar mais uma vez lembrar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ter feito de errado para merecer aquele tratamento, qualquer problema que Kobu estivesse passando e do qual ainda não tivesse percebido ou dado a real importância... mas novamente falhou.

"_Talvez eu seja um fardo" _pensou. Era o mais provável. Kobu-san nunca havia sido a pessoa mais paciente do mundo. Nunca soube muito bem como lidar com Nirasawa. Seria compreensível se ele estivesse cansado, entediado. Talvez aquilo realmente tivesse durado tempo demais.

Até gostaria de pensar que não fosse o caso, mas era adulto o bastante para saber que aquilo havia chegado ao limite.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer. Estava cansado demais para ficar remoendo culpas, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Estava no seu limite, de todas as formas possíveis. Talvez estivesse realmente na hora de acabar com aquilo.

Levantou-se com cuidado, não pretendendo incomodar Kobu. O_ Wakagashira _estava com o corpo virado para o lado oposto, certamente imerso em um sono tranquilo. Não pretendia mudar isso, então apenas abriu a gaveta do criado mudo que estava do seu lado da cama, pegou o que precisava e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta.

Carregando o objeto em mãos, atravessou o corredor em silêncio em direção a sala. Foi até a janela, sentando-se no chão de frente a ela, que mostrava as infinitas possibilidades que Tóquio oferecia a noite. Nada que lhe interessasse, de qualquer modo. Queria apenas ter algo com o qual se distrair, algo bonito para ver e que talvez tornasse o que pretendia fazer ser algo pouco mais fácil. Era um ato extremo, do qual talvez fosse bom ter algo bom para ver antes de qualquer coisa.

Talvez aquilo estivesse longe de ser a decisão certa, mas julgava que fosse sua única possibilidade. Não tinha medo da dor, mas tendo em vista o que estava para fazer, preferia ter algo que pudesse distraí-lo de alguma forma. Apenas para não perder a coragem na última hora.

Sentado no chão, continuou olhando para fora da janela. Tóquio era bonita especialmente a noite, mas não havia nada que o atraísse particularmente. Não sabia desde quando havia se tornado alguém desprovido de vontades, mas tinha a certeza de que não valia a pena continuar. Havia tentado por muito tempo e ultrapassado seus limites. Não queria mais aquilo.

O objeto parecia queimar em suas mãos, então tirou a capa e o expôs a fraca luz dos painéis e outdoors. A faca que Kobu lhe dera por algum motivo estranho, dizendo que lhe daria a chance de escolher o dia em que o _Wakagashira_ morreria. Como se um dia Nirasawa conseguisse ser capaz de fazer algo contra ele... a ideia era ridícula até.

A lâmina brilhou fracamente sob a luz. Havia sim alguma beleza naquilo.

Sem muito se apressar, virou o lado cortante em direção ao seu pulso exposto. Sua mão estava firme, não tremia. Não havia espaço para hesitação. Estava pronto para fazer os cortes. Faltava pouco. Talvez sequer demorasse muito.

De repente ouviu um barulho alto e assustou-se. E antes que pudesse levantar para saber o que era, sua visão ardeu com a luz da sala que repentinamente fora acesa. De forma instintiva recolocou a faca na capa e escondeu-a sob sua perna e antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, escutou a voz do _Wakagashira_.

- Nirasawa? – ele lhe chamou, com a voz meio embolada com o sono, porém com uma expressão muito séria no rosto - Já está tarde, o que está fazendo?

- Nada, eu só estava sem sono e não quis incomodar._ Gomen._ – mentiu, desinteressado em fazer algo melhor. Provavelmente ele não vira nada, nem saberia quais eram os seus planos para aquela noite. Ter uma atitude solícita era o melhor caminho. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Só preciso dormir. – ouviu-o responder, enquanto se aproximava e, para sua surpresa, estendendo a mão para si. – Pelo jeito você também precisa.

Nirasawa estranhou aquele gesto e hesitou por alguns instantes, mas acabou aceitando. Levantou-se do chão e habilidosamente escondeu a faca tão logo quanto pode de uma forma que Kobu não notasse a presença da arma e aparentemente foi bem sucedido nisso. Deixaria o objeto em qualquer lugar para que pudesse novamente colocar no lugar durante a manhã. Não seria tão difícil, afinal imaginava mesmo que nem dormiria, como sempre.

Voltaram juntos para o quarto, Nirasawa sendo guiado pela mão de Kobu em mais um gesto que lhe causou estranheza inicialmente, mas do qual não fora capaz de questionar. Ao deitar-se, virou-se para o lado oposto, na posição em que Kobu vinha dormindo ultimamente. Nunca havia tomado essa atitude antes, foi algo instintivo. Se pensasse também seria o mais cabível, afinal há tempos esse era a atitude do seu chefe a menos que quisesse sexo. Não parecia ser o caso, então bastaria espera-lo deitar-se e dormir. Assim poderia guardar a faca e mais uma vez ter uma noite inteira em claro, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Quando o colchão afundou ao seu lado, Nirasawa tentou conter seu impulso de esperar por algo que viesse do _wakagashira_. Estava quase aceitando a ideia, mas assustou-se ao sentir seu corpo sendo enlaçado pelos braços dele. Sentiu seus músculos se retesarem com aquele contato inesperado. Pensou que ele queria transar, mas estranhou ainda mais ao sentir o toque de Kobu em seus cabelos. Um toque suave do qual ele nunca tivera consigo. A despeito de todos os toques brutos aos quais já estava acostumado, gentileza era algo novo vindo justamente dele.

Sentindo a respiração quente em sua nuca, o mais novo permitiu-se relaxar ainda que não entendesse a razão daquilo. Kobu parecia estar sendo... carinhoso. Ele nunca agira assim.

Nirasawa deixou que um sorriso fraco chegasse em seus lábios. Um esgar de esperança chegou aos seus pensamentos, mas o brilho não chegou aos olhos. Era tolice esperar que Kobu mudasse. Era desperdício de tempo dar-lhe aquela chance secreta todos os dias. Não deveria ceder ao conforto tolo de alguma esperança, sabia disso...

... Mas não conseguiria se afastar. Não daquela vez. Porque aquele gesto mínimo de proteção lhe fizera lembrar de tudo que amava no _wakagashira_. Não pode evitar que seu peito aquecesse diante daquela lembrança e diante de sua mínima alegria, acabou desistindo de se lamentar por pelo menos uma noite.

Porque talvez houvesse uma chance de tudo mudar. Mínima, mas ainda assim era tudo o que tinha mesmo julgando esperar demais. E se não fosse verdade, no fim teria ao menos o consolo de uma única boa noite de sono em meio às tantas outras de insônia e dúvidas.

**Fim**


End file.
